captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelve Angry Animals
Twelve Angry Animals is the sixth episode in the sixth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Bigfoot *Hill mynah *Snow leopard *Grizzly bear *Gray wolf *Thylacine *Xerces blue butterfly *Ainsworth's salamander *Caribbean monk seal *Harp seal pup *Mammoth *Black rhino *African elephant *Gorilla Plot Synopsis The Planeteers are trapped in a terrible blizzard while journeying up Mount Everest. They are led by a snow leopard into an ice cavern, where they think they will be safe. But, as it turns out, the cavern is actually a courtroom, and the Planeteers, as the representatives of the humanity, are judged for crimes committed against their fellow species. The Planeteers are all taken back to the times when the species were hunted and/or had their homes devastated, resulting in endangerment, or worse, extinction. Episode Summary None yet. Planeteer Alerts Every day hundreds of species are wiped Significant Moments and Facts * This episode features Tony Jay as the voice of Bigfoot. * The thylacine (aka "Tasmanian tiger") says his kind and the Aborigines respected each other's place in nature since the beginning. Actually, when the Aborigines first came to Australia, they brought the dingoes with them, which wiped the thylacines out from mainland Australia. The species, Thylacinus cynocephalus, was declared extinct altogether by 1936. Quotes Kwame (after being taken back to the mammoth's time): Amazing! This looks like thousands of years ago. Mammoth: It is. The time when my kind roamed free. But now the hunters have come. They are unlike other predators, who hunt the sick, the weak, and the old. We do not know to fear them until it is too late. Kwame: Back then, humans were not aware they were wiping out the species. They were only trying to eat, and stay alive. Bigfoot: Hmmmm...the boy has a point. African elephant: But are you not still destroying us now? Kwame: There are some people who slaughter you for your ivory tusks. Hill mynah: Guilty as sin! Guilty as sin! Bigfoot (after Gi and the Caribbean monk seal have returned from the latter's time): Well? What did you find? Caribbean monk seal: Humans hunted down every last one of us Caribbean monk seals. Gi: Seals were valuable for trade. As sad as it is, seal skins were an important form of barter. Harp seal pup: Am I still important, too? Is that why you're hunting me? Because I'm special? Gi: Some people think wearing beautiful furs makes them special. Bigfoot: So you are saying it is no longer an issue of survival. Humans choose to kill for decoration. Harp seal pup: What's a decoration? I don't understand. Gi: I'm not sure I really do, either. Thylacine: Why wouldn't the ranchers share the land with me? Ma-Ti: They thought you would take their sheep, and they feared you. Gray wolf (howls): Just like you fear me? Don't you realize the good I do? I can eat my weight in rats and mice, and keep wild herds strong, by preying on the weak and the sick. Bigfoot: Sounds like humans see you both as unwanted competition to be eliminated. Thylacine: I wasn't competing--I was just living. Wheeler (noticing at least three bulldozers coming, after being taken back to the salamander's time): Let's get outta here! Ainsworth's salamander: Wait! They're clearin' the way for my extinction! Wheeler: You mean, if these guys level this place, all you newt things will be wiped out? Ainsworth's salamander: Duh, yeah! Ainsworth's salamander (after he and Wheeler have returned from the salamander's time): So--how come I didn't get no respect? Wheeler: I don't know, pal. Maybe 'cause you're just a little guy. Grizzly bear (growls): I'm no little guy! If humans continue destroying our forests, I won't have a home, either! Xerces blue butterfly (flying into a city with a shrunken Linka on her back, after a near run-in with a crop duster, after Linka asks her if she is okay): I'm fine! But where have all the flowers gone? Linka: We are in a city. There is little room for flowers. (A tanker truck drives by, spewing exhaust.) Butterfly: How can you humans live in such an awful place? Linka: Sometimes, I wonder. (It begins to rain.) Butterfly: The water! It burns! It burns! Linka: Acid rain! Ma-Ti (to Bigfoot): We are guilty, Your Honor. As charged. Thylacine: A fitting sentence would be the same fate you gave us--extinction. Bigfoot: But that is not our way. Harp seal pup: We're not like humans. Bigfoot: We could have let you die. Instead, we sentence you to live, with the knowledge of all the destruction humankind has wrought, and ask that you promise, in your hearts, never to forget. Kwame: We promise! Bigfoot: This court is adjourned! Captain Planet (as the cave is collapsing): C'mon, Planeteers! Let's blow this stalactite stand! Wheeler: Man, I can't believe I lost Bigfoot. Captain Planet: Could've been worse--you could've lost your foot, not to mention an arm and a leg. Gi: You know, it's strange, but somehow, this whole adventure has lifted my spirits. Kwame: I know what you mean. I feel ready to take on the planet's problems again! Ma-Ti: Look! The snow leopard! Snow leopard (to the Planeteers): Remember your promise! Gallery Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes